1. Field
Embodiments relate to a level shift circuit and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a size of a display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, is increased, a panel load that is driven by a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) may also increase. Accordingly, a size of an output buffer included in the gate driver IC should be increased. As a result, a short current occurring when a panel load is driven may increase. However, when the short current increases, an operating current of whole level shift circuit may increase and an abnormal voltage drop may occur in a power on/off section. In addition, an on/off operation of a transistor may not be completely performed according to a voltage applied to a gate of a buffer, which may cause a leakage current. The short current or the leakage current may negatively affect performance of the level shift circuit.